


A Friend in Need

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is worried about Clint. Tony wants to help too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

Steve wanted to help. That’s what it came down to. He’d tried the usual ways; telling him that he’s better than what he’s being doing; getting him back to work… it wasn’t really working and Steve knew that. Years ago, he had another method; a way to get Clint to listen to him when he told him it’d be okay and that he was worth more than he was crediting himself with. That wasn’t really on the table anymore though since things with Tony were… well, touchy. Steve kept spinning ideas in his head of some way to get Clint out of his funk. Nothing was coming to mind. At least, nothing he figured Tony would agree to.

 

“I think that steak will give up the secret formula if you keep staring at it like that.” Tony smirked at him across the table.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“What’s wrong? Something Top Cop-ish or…” Tony shifted. Steve knew that look. That was the look Tony got when he thought someone was going to hurt him.

 

Steve reached across the table. “It’s nothing as bad as you’re thinking. I’m just… worried about someone.”

 

“Clint.” Tony didn’t even bother making it a question. Steve just stared at him for a moment, trying to find some kind of explanation. “Come on. I’ve known you both for a long time, and even if I didn’t, neither of you are that good at keeping secrets.”

 

“It isn’t what you think.”

 

“Really?” Tony almost smiled into his water glass. “You two didn’t sleep together?”

 

Steve felt his cheeks heat up. “Well… yeah. Yes. We did but…”

 

“Steve, it’s okay.”

 

“I know that.” His blush was getting worse by the minute. “Look, it was…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It wasn’t like _this_. It was a… comfort thing.” When Tony didn’t speak he continued. “When things were… bad. I mean really bad for either of us, we…” He was pretty sure his blush was visible from space now. “It was the only way he’d listen sometimes… when I told him he was better than whatever he was thinking of doing or whatever he was wallowing about. It just… worked better.”

 

“Wow, Steve.” Tony set his glass down and smirked a little. “That sounds wonderful. I’m sure Clint would appreciate you telling me that sex with him just worked better than say, talking to him or letting him work it out himself.”

 

“That’s not… Tony, you’re twisting things!”

 

“No, you’re making excuses for some reason.” Tony shrugged. “Your friend, and mine I might add, needs help. Why aren’t we helping?”

 

Steve’s eyes went wide. Tony couldn’t possibly be suggesting… “What?”

 

“You say sex will help get Clint back on his game. Why aren’t we doing something about it?” Tony’s smirk morphed a little. “After all, it’s my back he’s watching. I don’t want to catch a stray arrow.” He sipped his water. “You have no idea how badly those things mess up my paint job.”

 

Steve laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Are you sure about this?”

 

The smirk became something a little more predatory. “Come on, Steve. You know I love big strong blonds.” Tony stood, slapping his napkin onto the table. “Let’s go.”

 

“What?” Steve’s eyes went wide again. “Now?”

 

“Yes, now.”

 

Steve sputtered for a second. “We can’t just… shouldn’t we give him a little time to think about this?”

 

“Did you warn him when you guys did this before?”

 

“Well… no. Not really.” Steve frowned; knowing full well that any time to think on what they were going to do would take away any of the desired effect. Clint would tell them to fuck off and that’d be it.

 

Tony’s eyebrow shot up. “You’ve been dithering over this for weeks. He’s upstairs and we’re doing this now. Unless you want to leave him up there sulking for another couple weeks.”

 

Steve stood, glaring a little at the man in front of him. “If I didn’t know any better…”

 

“Oh, trust me, you don’t.” Tony smiled. “It’s just sex, Steve.”

 

“But...”

 

“And I have no problem having sex with you and anyone else you might want to bring along.”

 

“This isn’t going to be an all the time kind of thing, Tony.”

 

“No, just when you or Clint get into a snit about something. Which is pretty much all the time anyway.” Tony’s smile softened a little. “But, yeah. I get what you mean.”

 

Steve found himself knocking on Clint’s door a few minutes later. Something that vaguely sounded like ‘Go away’ made it through the door. “Clint, open up.”

 

The door swung open a moment later. “What?” Clint’s eyes rolled a second later and he crossed his arms over his chest. “If this is some kind of intervention—“

 

“Something like that.” Tony grabbed the front of his t-shirt—Steve worried for a second that the fabric wouldn’t stand up to that kind of treatment—and pulled Clint into a kiss.

 

Whether it was shock or just that Tony was that good a kisser, Clint didn’t pull back. Steve watched for what felt like hours and felt himself twitch when Clint started kissing back. “We should probably take this inside.”

 

“No, wait. Hold on. What exactly do you think…?” Clint’s glare moved from Tony to Steve. “You told him.”

 

“Yes, I told him.”

 

“Steve! God damn it!” Clint’s head connected with the door jam. “So what you figured I’d just be up for—“

 

“No, _I_ figured.” Tony cut him off. “You’re a mess, we’re your friends. Let us in.”

 

“You’re not getting _in_ anywhere, Stark.”

 

Steve’s sigh brought Clint’s attention to him. “Clint, it’s not like that.” Steve reached out, his hand landing lightly on Clint’s neck, fingers twisting into the short hairs back there. Steve felt him relax a little, then a little more. Tony probably caught it too because he stepped closer. “It’s okay.” Steve leaned in, pressing soft, quick kisses to Clint’s lips. He smiled when he pulled back. “Let’s go inside.”

 

Clint glanced back at Tony. “You sure about this?”

 

“That’s the same thing he asked me.” Tony smiled and pushed both blonds into Clint’s room. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Tony pulled him close again. This time the kiss was less frantic, less unprepared and more… purposeful. Tony backed Clint into Steve.

 

Steve was sure Clint would feel it when he twitched again. His eyes locked with Tony’s for a moment when they broke apart, and Steve’s hands moved slowly up and down from Clint’s hips to his sternum, taking the tattered t-shirt up too. “Do that again.” Clint glanced over his shoulder and his brow knit together. “You remember how this works.” Steve’s fingers caught one of Clint’s nipples.

 

“Yeah…” Clint swallowed hard. “You’re gonna need—“

 

“I’ll find it.” Steve smiled and stepped toward the bedside table leaving Tony and Clint to experiment a little.

 

He heard the quick intake of breath that said Tony’d pulled back. “Why are you doing this? I mean…” Clint groaned again and Steve made himself focus on digging up the lube. “Him I get… Steve’s… oh _fuck_!” Tony chuckled softly. The sound was a little muffled. “Why are you here?”

 

The room was quiet for nearly too long. Steve turned back and watched the two men stare at each other. Finally Tony shrugged. “Steve said this helped.” Clint’s cheeks flushed. “I wanted to help.”

 

“You wanted to get laid.” Clint frowned.

 

“That too.” Tony pulled him into another scorching kiss. Everything he said after was spoken against Clint’s lips, his skin. “I want to help. Its unnerving not having you snark at me.” Clint chuckled. “That’s better…”

 

Steve stepped back behind Clint, pulling the t-shirt over his head. “It’s getting there.” Steve’s lips move over muscled shoulders, his tongue hits each dent, each scar as his fingers trace the waistband of Clint’s pajama pants. “It’s definitely getting there.”

 

“Steve?” Tony’s eyes locked on Steve’s and a question passes between them before Tony’s fingers slip under the waistband too and tug, obviously happy with whatever answer he’d picked up. Steve watched as Tony’s lips worked their way down Clint’s body.

 

The archer trembled, prompting Steve to move his mouth as close to Clint’s ear as he could get. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He nipped at Clint’s neck a moment later and he groaned. “ _We’ve_ got you.” He spared a moment to watch Tony move lower. He felt the low rumbling groan in Clint’s chest as Tony’s tongue played on his hip.

 

A breathy laugh left Clint a moment later and he turned his head, locking his eyes on Steve. “Is he always this much of a fucking tease?”

 

Steve smiled. “Pretty much.” He pulled back, shrugging out of his clothes before slicking up his fingers and dragging them down Clint’s spine before finally letting one circle his ass. “When was the last time—“

 

“You know when.” Clint’s jaw tensed as Tony’s mouth moved further to the center of his body. “Fuck… just… God damn it, Stark, just—“

 

Tony smiled up at him. “Not yet.” Tony leaned back and met Steve’s gaze. “Is he always this fucking pushy?”

 

Steve laughed. “Pretty much.” He slowly slipped a finger into the man in front of him, getting a low groan. “But he can be patient if he has to be.” Steve pressed his lips to the base of Clint’s neck. “Right?”

 

Steve was pretty sure it was the first time Tony had seen Clint speechless. But he nodded, gulping in air as Steve added a second finger. It amazed him how easily it all came together, how the three of them moved, worked… fit. Some vague voice in his head told him it made sense, after all the years working together, they should be able to read each other this easily. But it wasn’t that simple. It wasn’t just work. Everyone worked. He trusted the two men with him with his life, and he knew they felt the same… even about each other, though neither was likely to admit it any time soon. He knew on every level they’d back him up. There was something different… something—dare he say—special about it all.

 

He absently twisted his hand, moving his fingers until Clint started cursing again.

 

“Fuck, Steve, just do it! _Please_!” Clint turned his head, claiming Steve’s lips in a kiss that was more desperate than it had been in a long, long time. Steve couldn’t help but wonder if that had to do with Tony’s mouth still teasing him or if things were just that bad for him. He wanted to believe it was Tony.

 

He pulled his hand away just as Tony’s mouth finally closed around Clint’s cock. Clint cried out, nearly losing his balance as Tony’s cheeks hollowed around him. A moment later, Steve pressed against, then slowly into him. “Breathe.” His hands stroked slowly across Clint’s chest. “Just breathe. We’ve got you.”

 

Clint’s head fell back, resting on Steve shoulder as Steve gripped his hips. If he hadn’t been so close, Steve wouldn’t have heard the soft whimper or the “Move, please just move…” that followed it.

 

They fell into a rhythm again, as if they’d been doing all of this forever. Steve’s brain flickered between thoughts of how oddly right it was and the pleasure that was building in him. He knew just on instinct that neither he nor Clint were going to last long. The way the archer was biting his lip told him he was putting in an effort, trying to keep up so that Tony wouldn’t think less of him. Steve knew though it was a very vain effort.

 

Another string of curses left him as Tony took him deep into his throat. “Tony… god, I’m—” It was all the warning Tony was going to get. Steve knew the signs and a noise somewhere between a scream and a sob left him as his knees buckled. The only thing keeping him standing was Steve’s grip on his hips, and his grip on Tony’s shoulders. Tony pulled away only after several over sensitive groans, and he kissed his way back up Clint’s body.

 

Steve heard every little whisper as Tony sucked on Clint’s neck. Every “so good”, and “so hard”, that left his mouth. And it all drove his closer to the end. “Steve…” Tony’s arm wrapped around both of them, just reached to tease Steve’s ass and driving him screaming over the edge.

 

He pulled out; tossing the condom in the general direction of the trash can near the bed before both of them tumbled down to onto the bed under Tony’s direction. They both tried to catch their breath, the world narrowing down to that one room as Clint rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Forgot how good you are at this.” He smiled.

 

“Feel better?” Steve kissed his lips softly as he nodded. “Good.”

 

Clint’s head lifted and he watched as Tony licked his lips, not having moved toward the bed or anywhere since he stood up. Clint smiled and that was nearly enough to make all the doubt melt out of his eyes. There was only one word for that in Steve’s mind. Impressive.

 

“Come on, rich boy. Get out of the suit and get over here.” When Tony was naked and within reach Clint tugged him closer. He grunted as he landed next to the two of them. “I owe you a thank you.”


End file.
